Air Kisses
by streakofred
Summary: Beautiful and confident Bella Swan and her best friend super hottie Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks, Washington for a change of scenery. She meets school player, the gorgeous Edward Cullen. But Bella knows how to hold her ground. AH AU BxE AxJ EmxR rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gotcha, Mr. Player

BPOV

"Ugh, Jazz I'm coming," I shouted to my best friend who was asking me to hurry up for the eighth time in the last ten minutes. I pulled my long mahogany curls in a tall side pony and smacked a shimmering layer of clear lip gloss on. I looked in the mirror to see my 5'4" self staring back at me. I was wearing a tight fitting gray sweater dress with black leggings and white fringe boots. My face was pale but slightly sparkly and the red tint in my hair shone in the rare sunlight. The cozy cream and gray striped scarf wrapped delicately around my neck, resting gently on the skin exposed by my dress's v-neck. I put my silver heart rings on my long fingers with my nails painted baby blue. My brown eyes glowed with excitement of going to a new school.

I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my Hollister bag. Outside, Jasper was waiting for me in his silver BMW 335 convertible. Jasper and I were best friends since kindergarten. As soon as Jasper turned 18, which was 2 months ago, I begged my parents and his to let us move and experience a change by ourselves. Surprisingly, they all agreed. Today, we'll be starting our junior year. Jasper and I have a very close relationship, but we never held any romantic interests for each other. For outsiders, we probably look like a very flirty couple. But our actions are always perceived friendly by each other. Maybe the different perspectives were the reason why both of us were never able to hold serious relationships. Once I got in the passenger seat, I looked at him and smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He was very handsome, typical American dream boy- shaggy blond waves, piercing blue eyes, and the ability to make anyone calm and friendly.

I ruffled his hair and smirked as his scowled at my action.

"Of course, you know the greenery is beautiful here." I laughed as he rolled his eyes. I pecked him on the cheek and said, "Hurry up; you don't want to be late, do you?"

He mumbled something like stole my line but started the engine. I smiled at the soft purr of our prized possession as the car zoomed smoothly along the never-ending trees.

Forks High was a cluster of small dull buildings. We parked along the first space next to the office door and got out. The campus was empty so far since we were 30 minutes early. We weren't sure how long it would take to get all the packets.

As we enter the cozy room, the red haired lady looked up and her eyes widened. I nudged Jasper playfully as her eyes landed on him. He mumbled shut up and swatted at my hand.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you, uh…" he glanced at her name plate, "Mrs. Cope."

"Hello!" she said brightly. I secretly wondered how much caffeine she digested in the morning. "Welcome to Forks High. Here are your schedules and a map around the campus. Have a nice day!"

Jasper and I smiled at her politely and walked out the office, his arm around my shoulders. This was how Jasper and I acted around each other. We moved the car to the student parking lot and walked in. By then, students had started filling the hallways. As we walked by, I felt glares and envious stares on us. Some were simply in awe. I glanced up at Jasper and he was trying not to burst out laughing. I stifled my own giggles. I pinched his hand to let him know that he could put it down now. He raised his eyebrow as if to ask a question. We walked our separate ways to our lockers.

As I neared my locker I saw that a guy was leaning on it. He had his arms around two girls and was making out with the blond one. The curly redhead watched with an unattractive pout, her eyes trying to hide the hurt. I sighed and rolled my eyes. My first day and the school player had already decided to make my locker his bedroom. I walked over and tapped his shoulder a little rougher than necessary, ignoring the four other girls surrounding him. They were, unsurprisingly, wearing the littlest outfits possible and the thickest make up I'd ever seen.

"What?" his piercing emerald eyes stared into mine, his annoyance quickly changing to surprise then, eww, lust. His messy bronze hair was sprayed across his green eyes in disarray. His angular features were beyond handsome. But I'd dealt with too many pretty boys to let my- for a lack of better words- admiration show.

"You're in my way, get your slutty fan club and find some other place to have your make out fest," I said, not caring that he was way too close. I've dealt with players before, and if I want any peace, I would need to act very carefully. A perfect balance between nonchalance and interest.

His face was shocked and I smirked. This was obviously not what he expected. I shoved him gently, but firmly, out of the way and opened my locked. I took my stuff out and walked away ignoring his gaping face. I turned back, letting my hair sway a little, and gave him an innocent smile. This was going to be interesting.

I made my way to first period, AP Journalism, and gave my slip to the teacher. Mr. Mason pointed me to the empty seat in the back, next to a humongous guy with dark curls and green eyes like Mr. Player. I smiled politely as I sat down, and took my stuff out. The stuff was going to be too easy. I listened to the teacher babble about some book we have to read and sighed. The guy next to me looked at me, his face cutely- as in puppy cute- confused.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I'm just a little bored." He chuckled quietly.

"My name is Emmett Cullen, you wanna sit with my friends at lunch?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes, trying to read his intention. They were clear, only friendliness, no lust or anything like that.

"Sure, can I bring my friend along?" I asked, remembering Jasper. I suppressed a sigh, reminding myself that I would see him next period at history.

"I thought you just moved here?" he was not disappointed, but genuinely confused. It's been a long time since I've seen a guy just pure friendly.

"I moved with my best friend; he's my guardian," I whispered back, wondering if I'm giving out too much information. His eyebrows wrinkled at the word "he", like an overprotective brother.

"Sure," he said enthusiastically, seemingly decide to ignore whatever was bothering him. I said good bye to my new friend as the bell ring and went to my history class. I met Jazz at the door and we walked in. The stares all focused on us, and I saw that Mr. Player was in this class too. Mr. Wallace placed us in two seats next to each other in the back, directly behind _him_. I sat down in my seat and turned to Jasper, determinedly ignoring both the guy in front of us and the teacher.

"So, Jazz, how's first period? Any surprises?" I smiled at him as I remembered the giant friend I met.

His eye widened accusingly and he whisper-shouted, "You knew?! How could you keep that from me?" I furrowed my brows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. What the hell happened?

"Oh, never mind. I thought you knew," he mumbled, realizing he had just accused me randomly of something. Jazz and I could never lie to each other. It was like we had telepathy. We were both perceptive in our own ways. Jasper could subtly detect the emotion of other people, no matter how well they hid it. I could read other people's face easily, and is a pro liar.

"So, you going to tell me or not?" I asked, getting impatient. I hated it when he stalls like that.

"Um, you know, my cousin Rosalie?" he was still mumbling.

"Yeah? The one that looked like a freaking model?"

"She kind of goes here…" he trailed off. Rose goes here? I had only met her twice, but she was very nice despite her stunning beauty. We kept contact through e-mail. She never mentioned anything when I told her we're moving her. Ugh. She knows I hated surprises.

The teacher shushed us. It was then I noticed that the boy from the "locker incident" was leaning toward us, trying very hard to hide the fact that he was listening to our every word. I sniggered. He spun around to face me.

"Hello, hot shot," he shot me a dazzling smile, "missing me?" I raised my eyebrows. Typical player line. If you get flustered, you lose. I kept my nonchalant face.

"Not really, you're really in the way back of my brain today," I said, shooting him my own version of a dazzling smile. His eyes widened. I stifled a giggle.

"Don't play hard to get, that's so overrated," he smiled, regaining his façade. So it's the you know you want me type.

"You think so?" I said angelically, looking up at him from under my eye lashes and widening my eye innocently. I could almost hear his heart speed up. I motioned for him to lean closer. He grinned, expecting a victory that would never come.

I leaned in and whispered, "Going for the new girl is so overrated, too." I leaned back and smirked. I high-fived Jasper under the table; he'd seen me deal with players so many times; he'd just decided to sit back and enjoy the show. I winked at Jazz as Mr. Player went into shock the second time today and he chuckled. My smile turned into a glare as Jasper patted my head. I told him about Emmett and lunch. The bell rang, and I walked out with Jasper, turning around to give Mr. Player, who was still staring, a friendly smile. I'd have some fun with this one.

The rest of the day passed in the same way. I met a nice girl named Angela in AP Calculus. She seemed shy but was really friendly. Nothing interesting happened until locker room after PE with Jasper and Emmett. They were on their way to becoming fast friends. I strolled into the girl's locker room in my too small gray and green uniform to my locker. Just as I was about to change, two girls cornered me. I recognized the two around Mr. Player earlier this morning.

"Swan," the blond sneered in her nasal voice, and it took me everything to not burst out laughing at the expression on her face that was supposed to be intimidating.

"Hello, slut number one and two," I said in a cheery voice, smirking at the sight of their faces.

"How dare you? I'm freaking head cheerleader," she said and I rolled her eyes.

"And I care because?"

"Change your attitude now!" the redhead reached out to slap me. I sighed internally as I stopped her in mid air, my fingers position exactly where it would hurt.

"Leave me alone, well you? I'm going to be late to lunch," I sighed hoping they were smart enough to leave now. I started counting to ten in my head as her swelling face finally turned normal, or as normal was a wall of makeup could be.

"Just stay away from Edward you bitch!" Edward? Who the hell was Edward? I know perfectly well the last time I saw that name was at Edwards Cinema. And that was two months ago. Jasper knew well that I disliked movies but that doesn't stop him from forcing me to go with him every once a while.

"Nah, I don't know who he is, but if you're that annoyed by it, I'm not going to stop," her face turned outraged and she struggled against my grip. You asked for it. I pressed down on her wrist and she screamed.

"Oww! What the hell did you do?" now I was really annoyed. I'm hungry and if they don't leave now, I'm going to hack their heads off, well not literally.

"Leave." I said icily, dropping all façade. They took a look at me and ran, tripping over the bench and screaming you better leave him alone at me.

I finished changing really fast and fast walked out of the locker room. Jasper, being the loyal puppy he is, was waiting for me outside. Isn't he so sweet, my perfect southern gentleman?

"What took you so long?" he asked, annoyance overshadowing his concern when he saw I was alive and well. I take my former comment back.

"Got held up by some bitches," I replied, rolling my eyes. We walked into the cafeteria and saw the giant form of Emmett waving at me. Sitting next to him, was Rosalie. When we reached the table, Rose stiffened at first, and then relaxed as she saw Jasper. I raised my eye brows at her, confused, and she mouth later to me.

I was pulled into a tight hug by Emmett and Rose. I noticed that next to a petite girl with beautiful hazel eyes and black spiky hair, was Mr. Player himself. He had one of the sluts in his lap, but I was too lazy to look at her face. Besides, they all looked the same to me.

"Hello! My name is Alice, I'm Emmett's sister!" she chirped happily. "Don't mind Edward, he's a jerk like that." She rolled her eyes and I giggled.

"Hi Alice," then something registered in my brain, "wait, _you're_ Edward?" I looked at him, waiting for a confirmation. That would explain the little incident in the locker room.

"Yup," he said, directing all his attention to me, the girl in his lap already forgotten, "missing me?"

"Don't you have any other line?" I scoffed.

"Sure, how about remember my name 'cause you'll be screaming it later tonight?"

"Old." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I could go on and on with the list, but you should eat first," he smiled. I smiled back angelically. I was sitting down to start my lunch when I noticed all eyes at the table on me, well besides Jasper; he was too busy staring at Alice. Looks like someone's got a little crush.

"What?"

"You know Edward?" Alice asked.

"Um, kind of?"

"We'll be going on a date in less than a week," Edward said, smiling smugly at the stunned faces of the table.

"In your dream,"

"Ohhh! Eddie got dissed," Emmett sang, very childishly, I might add.

"Shut up, Emmy," I burst out laughing at this part, and everyone turned to look at me. The girl in Edward's lap seemed to have given up on trying to reclaim his attention and settled for kissing his neck instead.

"What? It's funny," I defended myself. The bell rang then, sending me to AP Chemistry with _Edward_. I walked into class only to see that the only seat open was next to Edward. _Great, wonderful_, I though sarcastically.

"Mr. Banner? I'm new here. My name's Isabella Swan." I said to the balding teacher.

"Well, Ms. Swan, well you please introduce yourself to the class." I nodded at him and sighed internally. I hated these introductions. There's nothing to say.

"Hello, my name's Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona with my best friend. Nice to meet you all." I smiled at the class and turned back to Mr. B. As predicted, he sent me to the seat next to Edward.

"Hi," he whispered seductively as I sat down. I turned toward him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. P." I whispered back, a smirk in my voice.

"Huh?" he was confused. Aww, his face is soo cute. _Wait, must not think like that. _

"Mr. Player," my tone added the _duh_.

"My name's Edward, I would like it if you'd call me by it,"

"Hello, _Eddie_."

"Please don't call me that," he grimaced.

"Why? You let Emmy call you that." I pouted, giving him my best puppy face.

"Uh… Because……," he stuttered, with uneven breathing. I smirked internally.

"If you let him, why can't I?" I said, fully aware that the entire female race in this classroom was shooting daggers at me with their eyes.

"First, I didn't let him, and second, because calling me Eddie makes you sound like those girls and that is not a good thing," he stated calmly, recovering already.

"Fine. But I'm going to call you something else. Edward reminds me of unpleasant things." And I am so not leaving you alone, it's too fun to mess with them, I added under my breath. But apparently it was not quiet enough.

"Too fun to mess with who?" he asked, his eye sparkling from the first part of my comment.

"Your fan club," I sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up until I told him.

"What did they do?" he tried asking calmly, but anger flashed in his eyes.

"Some sort of talk, even though they never really formed any logical sentences," I snorted at the memory.

"I'm going to talk to them,"

"Do whatever you want, I don't care," I knew that if he talked to them, it would get worse. And some part of me wanted them to bring it on; it's too much fun to miss.

"Ok. Can you just call me Edward," wow, talk about random subject change.

"Nope, nice try," I popped the "p".

"…" he was cut off by the bell. I never even heard what the lecture was about. I'll have to ask Jazz later. I am so not messing up my straight A's just for him. I stuffed my things into my bag. As I walked out, I turned and blew him an air kiss. I laughed at his stunned expression. I met Jasper in the parking lot and we exchanged our stories.

"Today is… interesting," Jazz mumbled.

_Yeah, tell me about it._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Improved? Nah, Just My Imagination, Probably

BPOV

I woke up as the greenish light filtered through my window. I stared groggily at the blurred out line of my room. The walls were crisp white except for one, which was a deep plum. The cream plush carpet was decorated by a big circular cool gray rug and littering stacks of books and CDs. My silver glass desk was at one side of the room with my huge shelf of fictions.

The wall adjacent, which happened to be the purple wall, was covered by a huge silver-framed abstract painting and my flat-screen plasma. Underneath was a cluster of electronic systems- my computer system, DVD player, IPOD station, and various game systems. Across from the TV/computer screen was my king sized bed. I was lying on the incredibly soft mattress and covered by my gray blanket and rich plum cover.

I propped myself up by my elbow and stared at the ceiling. The red injected numbers flashed 5:32. _I should be getting up._

I popped off my bed. Yup, I'm a morning person. The cool shower water was refreshing on my skin. I dried off my hair and changed for school. Today, I'm wearing a distressed denim mini and a v neck cream sweater over a lacy turquoise cami. I pulled on my gray tights and a pair of white wedges with a bow.

I ran my fingers through the wet curls and skipped downstairs. The aroma of pancakes rose into the air as I shut off the stove. I placed two plates of the soft goodness on the table with a bottle of light syrup and two cups of light Silk and went to wake Jasper up.

I opened his door and let myself into his navy room. The setting is basically the same as mine except for the huge amount of XBOX and PS3 games and Civil War artifacts.

"Jazz, wake up!" I shouted in his ears. He mumbled and turned around. I knew it. I bet he spent the whole night up fussing over his new crush. I smiled as I pictured his future with his true other half. Someone sweet and caring. Someone truly deserving of my Jasper. The love at first sight was so evident in their eyes that it screamed out at us. Alice was truly special to have captured Jazz's heart.

I took out two ice cubes from the fridge downstairs and placed it gently in his shirt. A very loud, girly scream indicated that I had achieved my goal.

"BELLA!"

"Get dressed Jazzy, I made my pancakes for you," I sang sweetly and shut the door in his face. I heard the shower turn on and walked down the polished wood stairs, eager to get some food in my stomach. I took a bottle of water from the fridge and downed half of it. It was my ritual to drink water as much as possible. Then I sat down and sipped my Silk and cut my piece of pancake into small squares. I poured honey- yes, honey- on my pancake and devoured them. Delicious. I smiled. I love my cooking skills.

I looked up to see Jasper walk down the stairs in a black and silver band tee and dark blue jeans.

"Enjoy!" I shouted and ran upstairs. Hm… I think I ate too much sugar for breakfast. Oh well, whatever. Enjoy the present!

I put the finishing touches for my makeup- black mascara and nude gloss- and pulled my hair into a low side pony. I twitched the gems on the scrunchie in place. I grabbed my bag and ran outside to meet Jasper.

As we pulled into the parking lot, guess who was waiting? Besides our new best friends Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie, there was also- Edward, or as I like to refer him as Eddie, himself. I was still looking for a better nickname. When we got out, Rose and Alice complemented my outfit, and then the two couples were in their own world. I sighed before turning to face Edward, aka the school player and my latest entertainment.

"Hey," he said, his green eyes sparkling. He was looking like a Greek god with his attractively messy bronze hair, a zipped-up oversized hoodie, and blue Levis. I smiled at him.

"Hello, Wardie," I snorted at myself. Wardie? What kind of name is that? Oh well, I just mixed up his request with Eddie.

"Wardie?" he asked incredulously.

"Shut up, haven't you heard of a compromise?" I snapped. Not good, I'm losing my cool. This is the first time a guy have had this effect on me.

"Okay, I guess it is a_ tiny_ bit better than Eddie," he smiled, apparently amused at my tone. I stuck my tongue out at him. So what, I get the right to act childish when I feel like it.

"Gosh, no need to go all five year old on me," he said.

"I have the need to act like a little girl once a while; you have a problem with that?" I widened my eye innocently, peering up at his 6'3" self through my eyelashes. It had worked wonders last time, and it didn't disappoint. His breathe hitched and his eyes widened, too. I smiled to myself. Usually, the guys reaction to me are rather annoying, but it is still flattering. And on guys like Edward, _talk about ego boost_.

"No…It's……fine…" he stuttered. How cute. I shook my head internally. _Snap out of it. Player alert. Player alert. _I chanted in my head for quite a while until I calmed down.

"Bella?" he asked. Crap. He probably asked a question.

"Um, what?"

"May I walk you to your class?" he asked while mock bowing.

"Yes you may," I pretended to curtsy. We walked to class in silence. As long as he doesn't try anything funny, I would stay polite. It seems like under the player surface, Edward was a nice guy. But the playerness just about cancelled all my complements to him. As I walked into my class, three girls came up and claimed his attention. Is it just me, or does Edward seems a bit annoyed?

The rest of the class passed in a blur, with a few sparks that made the day less dull. In Calc, a guy with spiky blond hair and a friendly face came up to me. He said his name was Mike Newton and invited me to lunch with his friends. I politely declined and gave him a sweet smile. He looked a bit dazed as he walked away. Ha, dazzled.

At PE, me and Emmett ganged up on Jazz and tickled him until he confessed about Alice. I was smiling so wide that my cheeks hurt. Emmett sang I knew it! I knew it! repeatedly until Coach Capp told him to shut up. Jasper, red in the face, turned to me.

"What about you? You seemed friendly with Edward today," he shot at me, remembering when I had chatted politely with Edward during history.

"He wasn't trying anything, so I was being my nice normal self," I replied, sounding nonchalant. Every time I heard Edward's voice, I couldn't help but smile. But that was the way with everyone of our group. So it was nothing special, right?

"Your normal self was nice?" Jazz mock gasped. I swatted him on the arm.

"Ouch! I was just kidding, but you just proved my point," he pretended to rub his arm even though I was sure I hadn't hurt him at all. I think.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Looks like it is five year old Bella day.

We walked together to lunch today since I wasn't getting held back by the sluts. I took my seat between Jasper and Emmett. Edward was sitting across from me with a different girl in his lap today, brunette this time. But he wasn't even paying her the slightest attention. His eyes were focused on me, and his lips pulled into my favorite crooked grin.

_Hold on_.

When the heck did his crooked grin become my favorite? I scolded myself mentally and returned his smile politely, a bit cautious.

Alice chatted lively with Rose about some sale at the mall, but I drifted into my thoughts about Edward.

"Hello?" Alice waved a hand impatiently at me.

"What?"

"We're having fun tomorrow!" Alice chirped. My peripheral version caught Jazz looking at her adoringly and a huge smile on his face.

"And what does that include?"I asked cautiously. For some reason, I had an instinct to run away as fast as I can, screaming bloody murder.

"We- that is, me, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and you- are sleeping over at my house today and going shopping tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

"Uh, tomorrow?" I said feeling completely confused.

"Yeah, it's Saturday tomorrow, you dummy," she giggle. Oh. For some reason it felt like Tuesday only. I'd forgotten that we started on a Thursday.

"Yeah, sure," I said, not seeing the harm. Plus, it did sound pretty fun.

"Yay!" she jumped in her seat and clapped her hand. Crap. I knew it wasn't a good idea to ignore my survival instincts. The rest of the table, minus Emmett and the girl in Edward's lap, were looking at Alice, amused by her enthusiasm. Emmett was jumping up and down like Alice. And the girl was busy kissing an unresponsive Edward's neck. For all I know, he'd forgotten that she was there.

The bell rang then, signaling us to go to class. And I set out to Chemistry with Edward. We did a lab today, and kept up polite and friendly chat throughout the period.

After school, however, was a different story. I was at my locker retrieving my stuff when I heard his musical voice.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I replied still stuffing the remains into my bag. I turned around when I felt an arm against the wall. Big mistake.

Edward was only inches from me, his mesmerizing eyes staring into mine, both of his arms against the wall now, trapping me in his hold. I instantly tried to back up.

"Edward." I said his name coolly. I should've known his pleasantness wouldn't last. This was his true nature. He chuckled when he saw my face, and took his arms away.

"Sorry, you should've seen your face," he said, still chuckling. I, however, was less amused.

"That was so not funny," I said my voice emotionless, to show that I was serious. His face sobered up at once.

"Sorry," it was sincere this time.

"So, why did you decide to fake corrupt my innocence today?" I asked, exaggerating a little. Or maybe more than a little.

"I need a favor," he said, his eyes pleading.

"And?"

"Can you sit in my laps tomorrow at lunch?" he said all this very fast, as though hoping I wouldn't catch them, or nervous.

"Why?" I was bewildered. I'm sure I made my opinions on this matter very clear.

"Because… I need someone there. It's a tradition. And my 'slutty fan club' is annoying me." He put air quotes around how I first described them.

"Ok? Sure. Anything to annoy them, but you owe me one." I was secretly thrilled. But I would never admit that to anyone, even myself. Oops. I guess I just did. After several mental slaps for myself, I walked with Edward to the parking lot, and Jasper followed their silver Volvo and red BMW M3 to the Cullen household.

EPOV (yes I know, omg)

I saw Bella at her locker, her long mahogany hair flowing like a river of honey down her pale and beautiful body. Her outfit was perfect, as always. She was perfect. Sweet and witty and smart and kind. I swallowed as I remembered my purpose here. But how am I supposed to ask her?

I approached her and decided to play a joke. I put myself tightly in control today, since it was obvious she did not appreciate the way I acted yesterday. She was so perfect, I would give up anything to be with her. To hold her in my arms and never let go. To kiss her full pink lips and run my hands through her soft brown locks. To spend forever with her.

The level of my own obsession scared me. It was like gravitational forces. Once she entered my life, nothing mattered anymore. She was the center of my existence. The girls now disgust me. They were all stupid and shallow.

I whispered her name and she mumbled a reply; still busy rummaging through her locker. I placed my hand on the locker, my arms against her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me with her deep brown doe eyes as I put my other arm in place, trapping her in my hold.

She tried to back up, and when she said my name, it was an icy tone. Crap. I think I took this too far. But as she tried to back up against the wall, her monotonous expression slipped and she looked nervous. I chuckled.

"Sorry, you should've seen your face," I said, still chuckling. It was so cute- her eyes wide and innocent, genuine innocence this time, her glossy lips slightly apart, and her cheeks tinged with red.

"That was not funny," she said in an emotion less tone. I sobered up immediately, knowing she was serious. I whispered sorry again, more sincere this time, and she seemed to notice that and forgive me.

"So, why did you decide to fake corrupt my innocence today?" she asked. Her question took me off guard, and I started thinking all the ways I could corrupt her innocence. I mentally slapped myself, she did not deserve this. _Get your mind out of the gutter_, I commanded myself.

"I need a favor," I pleaded her with my eyes.

"And?" she waited for me to continue. The words seemed to be stuck in my throat. It had been easy with girls before. But I always become speechless in front of her. She always surprises me. She was my own mystery. My own beautiful, perfect mystery.

"Can you sit in my laps tomorrow at lunch?" I rushed to get the words out, oddly nervous. Most girls would jump at the chance, but Bella was different. And so much better than the rest of them. I kind of wished she didn't hear me so I could just blow it off and save myself the awkwardness and rejection that was sure to come.

"Why?" she sounded bewildered. Haven't I made my preference to her obvious enough?

"Because… I need someone there. It's a tradition. And my 'slutty fan club' is annoying me." I stuttered. Again. She must think I have speech impediment or something.

"Ok? Sure. Anything to annoy them, but you owe me one." She said yes. _She said YES! _I was doing my happy little dance internally. But I remembered that she was just doing this to annoy Lauren and Jessica. If they did anything to her, I would seriously break the guys don't hit girls rule. After my complex mental struggle with myself, I walked Bella to the parking lot and watched her car follow us to our house.

But what was that about Jasper? I was almost sure that he liked Alice. Heck, I think he loves her. But Bella and Jasper acted like a couple every time they're together. _They can't be together_, or else Bella wouldn't be so happy when he looked at Alice like that, right?


	3. Authors Note 1

Author's Note 

Okay, I know everyone hates these. Cause I do. But I need to clarify a few things. This is my first story, so I'm not so good at it so…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its amazing characters. Although I wish I could borrow Jasper for a while. Hehehe…

Thanks for the reviews! They really motivated me to update faster  I appreciated all the comments.

Don't you just love Bella's outfits? I chose them according to my style. If I had that perfect of a body, I would so wear those outfits. Hehehe… Randomness.

Jasper rocks! He is my favorite vamp  and I want his ability so bad~

Jacob will be here, although only as a friend. And, yes he will be paired up, although, with who, you'll just have to wait and see.

Love you all readers :D Fanfiction Rules!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Best Sleepover Ever

BPOV

We drove by blurs of green, tailing after the spark of red. After twenty-something minutes, we arrived at a huge white mansion. The large Victorian style home was three floors tall, in a creamy color, and surrounded by clusters of flowing wild flowers. We parked in front of the oversized garage and got out. In the entry waiting for us was two of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.

The woman had a pale heart-shaped face and gentle caramel waves. Her features were soft and slightly rounder than the others.

The man was tall, lean, and blond. His features sharp and angular like his sons. His pale face shone in the green lights.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you, Bella," the man said, "I'm Edward, Alice, and Emmett's father, Carlisle Cullen." I smiled at him politely and shook his hand.

"I've heard so much about you, Bella, I'm their mother, Esme Cullen." I held out my hand to shake hers but she pulled me into a gentle hug. I watched Jasper stutter over his introduction and giggled. He was obviously nervous in front of Alice's parents. We went in the house, and it nearly knocked me breathless. The interior was gorgeous, in a mix of both vintage and modern designs. Windows took up the entire southern wall. The colors were soft and creamy. I glanced at Jasper and he was staring in awe, mouth agape. As I was.

Edward chuckled at our reaction, and Alice was giggling like crazy. Esme, Carlisle, and Rose were smiling at Emmett, whose booming laugh drowned out all other sounds. I snapped my mouth shut.

Carlisle and Esme left us alone and Alice dragged us, literally, to their game room. We entered a handsome room. The floor was covered by plush cream carpets; the walls were painted a light cool-gray. Three humongous black leather loveseats sat along the walls. Several beanbags littered the floor. A wide 60" plasma flat screen covered one wall. We each grabbed a seat on the beanbags and made ourselves comfortable. Alice cleared her throat.

"Welcome, best friends. Emmett, drum roll please…"

Emmett started banging on the arms of one of the loveseats. I rolled my eyes.

"It's the first Cullen-Hale-Swan-Whitlock friendly gathering of the year!" I was about to comment, but she put a hand in front of me.

"Tonight, we're going to be watching awesome movies, that means no action," Emmett booed her, "play Bella Barbie, and Truth or Dare!" Crap. I really regret ignoring my survival instincts. I do not like playing dress up. At all. Again, crap. And Jasper won't save me cause he'd do everything his precious Alice says. Heck, I bet he'd jump off a cliff if she told him to. He is so whipped. And they aren't even dating yet. I am in so much trouble.

My expression must've been something worth watching, because Edward just started chuckling at my face. Jeez, rude much?

"Yay!" I mock cheered and did a little clap-jump thingie to emphasize my point.

"Oh, Bella shut up, you're going to love it." No, Alice I will not. Not in a hundred thousand years. I guess she doesn't know that I disliked movies- I would say hated but I don't really want to use such a strong word- and that I do not want to do dares. I mean it is fun to watch other people, but I so would not want to be involved. I guess I'm just a coward. Blah. Call me whatever you want, I don't care.

Alice's expression became way too happy. It scared the shit out of me.

Because when someone like Alice is that happy, you _should_ be scared.

"Bella Barbie time!" she shouted and I didn't even bother to suppress my groan. Edward looked at me, his expression extremely smug. I glared at him. I mouthed _Save me_ to Jasper, even though I knew it was a futile attempt. He had a huge smile on his face, though I doubt it was from my misfortune. He was probably just happy seeing Alice happy. Again, _whipped_.

She and Rose dragged me up down the hall to Alice's room, aka the torture chamber. "Alice!" I whined, "We're not even going anywhere. What's the point?"

"I need to make you look good for our night! Not that you don't dress good, but we need to get you in pj's" I relaxed at the word pj. If we're changing to Pj's, it couldn't be that bad, could it? How wrong I was.

After a forced shower and two hours of makeup and hair later, I was dressed in shorts a bit too little for my taste and a lacy cami. My hair was down, spraying across my back in soft waves. Alice and Rose were dressed in similar outfits though with different color. Alice was wearing pink and magenta plaid Pj bottoms and her top was white. Rose was wearing red and black striped Pj bottoms with a gray top. I was wearing white Pj shorts with midnight blue and turquoise poka-dots and a turquoise top. We walked into the game room with glossy lips.

It took all my self-restraint to stop myself from bursting out in laughter at their faces. Alice and Rose beside me were giggling like no tomorrow.

In front of us were three guy- a brunette, a blond, and a bronze-haired- mouth agape, eyes wide, close to drooling. The guys, Edward in particular, stared. His eyes trailed from my exposed legs to my waist and further up, lingering a little longer than appropriate, and finally to my face. Emmett and Jasper weren't faring better either.

"Take a picture, it'd last longer," I giggled. Seriously, if we were outside, flies would literally be inside their mouths. They looked like they just saw a ghost. Actually, I think they'd be last astonished if they did see a ghost. I noticed Edward was trying very hard to keep his eyes to my eyes, but he still sneaked glances every once a while. Obvious, much?

I was getting impatient. I snapped my fingers in front of him, and waved my hand, almost touching his face. And I almost did it on purpose, too. _Why? _Why do I have the impulse to run my hand through his soft bronze locks, to caress his cheek, to press my lips to his? I shook myself out of my reverie. Looking at him, I can tell he has a harder time of stopping himself than I did.

It wasn't until Alice started talking- no, shouting- when we broke our gaze from each other's eyes. It was hard. When I looked into his eyes, they captured me, rendered me speechless, charged the air with electricity. Electricity that only thickened when I saw the same thing in his endless emerald eyes.

"HELLO?!" I jumped.

"What the hell, Alice?" I almost-shouted back, though I definitely knew what she was going on about. "Never mind, don't answer that." I do not need her bombing me with questions, or stating the obvious. Unless they're all Emmett's, I doubt they could've missed that.

"Hey!" Emmett whine-shouted. Oops, I think I said that out loud.

"Okay, okay." I mumbled. Better just to let Alice do what she wanted to do now.

"Truth or Dare!" she gave me a look that said_ we'll talk about this later. _Which reminded me of Rosalie at lunch yesterday. I need to ask her about that. I glanced at Rose, and her face told me she remembered, too.

"Fine, fine." I muttered, not trying to hide my exasperation at all.

"Okie dokie, Emmett, Truth or Dare?" the little evil pixie asked.

"Dare! Of course, I'm a man! Unlike some others here…" he trailed off, eyeing Edward. Edward shot daggers at him with his eyes._ If looks could kill. _Emmett should definitely be afraid, but this is Emmett we're talking about, so probably not.

"I dare you to call Mr. Banner and declare your undying love for him in a girly voice. And you have to tell him your name is Emmy Cullen!" Alice cackled. Oh no, she is seriously scaring me shitless. I mean, who _cackles_? I could just picture Alice at the moment.

Her innocent pixie face twisted into an evil smile, her tiny frame draped with the usual designer clothing, the background black with steaks of lightning, echoes of _Muahahahaha_…… I shuddered. Visibly, too. Edward looked at me and nodded, laughter threatening to burst out of him. He probably thought my shudder was in reaction to the dare. Not exactly.

Emmett glared at him. He picked up his shiny IPhone and dialed the number Alice gave him. And then he turned the speaker on. I stuffed my fist into my mouth for possible upcoming bursts of mirth.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Banner?" Emmett asked in a horrible high-pitched voice. It sounded rather like the fake blonde that cornered me in the locker room yesterday. I glanced swiftly at Edward, not knowing exactly why, and saw his face lit up in recognition and red from holding in the laughter.

"Uh… yes?" he sounded wary, as I would be, and should be, if I were him.

"Oh, I'm, like, just calling you to, like, tell you, like, that I've been, like, in love with you, like, since forever." Emmett squeaked into the phone. I'd got to admit, the bimbonese was a nice effect. **(AN: I know the cheerleader language is always gagworthy in FF, but for some reason, I personally use like pretty often too. I just can't stop, lol.)**

"……" Haha, he's speechless. Poor man, he's probably either gagging or seriously disturbed now.

"Oh, and this is Emmy Cullen, talk to you later, honey!" Emmett sang then quickly pressed the end button. Everyone burst out laughing full on, and Emmett was the worst. His booming laughter rang and echoed in the room.

"Eddie, Truth or Dare?" Emmett boomed. Edward gritted his teeth.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eddie. And dare." Edward growled. His anger is actually pretty impressive. I would've been seriously scared if it was directed at me. But then, again, nothing fazes Emmett.

"I dare you to bring a big bag of flour to school tomorrow and dance with it in the cafeteria! And you have to look like you enjoyed it." Emmett said. And I lost it. Like stomach hurts like hell lost it. I started out giggling then turned into hysteria.

Edward was red in the face, and everyone else was laughing like crazy, though none as crazy as me. I don't think that's humanly possible, anyways.

"Fine, Bella, Truth or Dare?" Crap. I bet he's going to direct all his anger at me. I'm in so much trouble now. Then he raised his eye brows at me. _Think I can't take it? _Usually, I'd keep my cool. But I didn't want to seem like a pussy.

"Dare." I stated calmly, trying to hide the apprehension and turmoil inside me. If there was an empath in this room right now, they'd probably be knocked off their foot by my emotions. **(AN: sorry, couldn't help it ******** Isn't everything about Jasper just so cool?)**

"Kiss me." I stared at him, waiting for the punch line. Silence filled the room.

"Kiss me," he repeated, looking at me straight in the eyes. Ugh. Why do his emerald eyes have to be so deep and mesmerizing?

So I did. I leaned in, my eyes burning, like his. I leaned closer and closer until I can smell his sweet honey scent. Then I turned my head last minute and pecked his cheek. I smirked at his disappointed expression.

There was silence, then everyone laughed.

"What?" I stared at him innocently, a small smile playing on my lips. Once the player Edward is back, nice Bella is gone. _Too bad_. His offer was tempting, but I am not going to be one of his toys. Though he seemed to be good _friend_ material.

After a few rounds, which included two of Alice's shredded shirts, stained with her tears, an emo Japer on Youtube, and a rapping Rosalie, the plasma was flashing scenes after scenes. We are currently watching a horror. Not good for me. I shrank back in my seat, which just happened to be next to Edward, and fought the screams in my throat.

Edward must have noticed my condition, because a comforting arm wrapped around me. I stiffened at first, then relaxed. I buried my face into his chest and tried determinedly to ignore the flashes of gore and blood-curdling shrieks emitting from the TV. **(AN: seriously, I can't even listen to sucky scary stories. I would, like, freak. Seriously freak out.)**

I was basking in his warmth when I sank in unconsciousness, dreaming of copper hair and emerald gems.

APOV (Tada!)

When the movie ended, I looked and saw the cutest scene ever.

"Man, that was some good shit." Emmett exclaimed, quite loudly, I might add, considering it is past midnight.

"Shhhh," I hushed him, not wanting him to wake Edward and Bella before I could take a picture and use it to blackmail them to humiliate them for eternity.

They were cuddling and holding onto each other like no tomorrow. Edward's arms were wrapped protectively around Bella's waist. Bella's head was resting on his chest, just like his was on her head. Her fingers clutched the front of his T-shirt tightly.

Jasper took a look and his face hardened. He then turned away and started to clean the place up. _Hmm… _I'm pretty sure there's nothing between Jasper and Bella, but he is just so _protective_ of her. Must be the big brother-ness…

"Bella?" I froze. I looked at my brother and saw that he was still deep asleep. How could I forget his sleep talking? They were usually hilarious. But I stopped listening a few years ago when he threatened to burn my credit cards and clothes if I didn't.

"I love you," he mumbled, his face more relaxed and serene then it has ever been.

"Me too," Bella mumbled back. I smiled so big that my cheeks hurt. Edward then pressed his lips gently against Bella forehead. I noticed Jasper clinch his fist together tightly. Bella smiled in her sleep. I draped a blanket around them, and said goodnight to the guys. I dragged Rose to my room and fell asleep the second I hit my pillow.

AN: Hehehe aren't they cute? I just couldn't help using the sleep talking to each other idea. Every time I read something like that, I just couldn't help but smile.

By the way, there WILL be a confrontation between Jasper and Alice on his behavior toward Bella stuff.

I'm thinking about another story. Like those Bella is a different supernatural creature that meets the Cullens stuff. Of course, I'm BxE all the way 3

Again, thanks for the review guys. You readers make me feel so loved =)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Survival 101- Never Shop with Alice

BPOV

The sun streamed onto my face. I opened my eyes to see the sparkles dancing in the air. I realized that I've been way too uncomfortable, or comfortable in a way. Unless the Cullens install heating system to their couches, I don't understand why my pillow was so hard and warm. My blanket draped, no clung, to me. It took a couple of seconds to realize they were constricting arms.

Edward's arms to be exact.

I focused my eyes, blinking rapidly and sleepily. I noticed that I was lying on his chest. And to be honest, it was more comfortable than I'd imagined. Not that I've been day dreaming about sleeping in Edward's arms. His abs were rock hard- might be _appealing_, usually, but not a good quality in a pillow.

I looked up to see the disarray of bronze I've grown accustomed to in the short period of two days. I've grown a lot warmer since Edward gave up the Player game on me. Even though every now and then, it slips back when we're talking, he pretty much treated me like a good friend, no other intentions. Just like Alice said, he might be a jerk in the dating area, but he was a loyal friend.

I struggled against his iron clasp and felt his arms tighten. I grimaced, willing it not to turn into a real smile. _Let's have some fun with this._

Poke.

Pokey poke.

Poke, poke, poke…

Jab! Oops. I guess I lost my patience.

"Ouch!" Finally, Edward's up.

"What did you do that for?" he pouted. Awww, he was way too cute for his own good.

"You wouldn't wake up," I said with as much innocent as possible- which, believe me, was a lot. I looked and saw the usual widened eye, and felt for the first time his erratic heartbeat, since I was still pressed into his body.

"You couldn't just poke me gently or something?" he asked a little breathlessly. I have to say that I loved it when I had an effect on him like that. Ego boost, right? Who am I kidding, it was so much more than that. Oh, the _irony. _

"Has it ever come to your mind that poking you gently was exactly what I've been doing until I lost my patience after the 20th time?"

"Oh…" he mumbled his cheeks slightly pink. I gently patted his cheeks, well not really gently.

"Well, let me go now, I'm going to make breakfast,"

"What if I don't want to let go?" great, that glint is in his eyes again.

"Then I guess I'll have to make you," I said with confidence. I was pretty sure that with my combination of trickery and uh… _female_ advantages, I'd be out of here in no time. Not that I really want to be, but…

He raised his eyebrows. Oh! He dare challenge thee. I struggled upward, leaning close to his face, subtly inhaling in his heavenly scent. I pressed my face closer, until my lips were just an inch from his. He closed his eyes automatically.

And now I strike.

I poked him in the side, rather hard, and his eyes flew open in surprise, that same time his arms lost their hold on me. I jumped up, a little unsteadily, and ran down stairs into the kitchen, giggling. I heard his growling behind me. I smirked.

"Go get ready, breakfast will be ready soon!" I shouted into the living room and blew him a kiss.

On the counter was a sticky note, covered in elegant calligraphy.

_Kids, me and dad are going out._

_Have fun and stay safe!_

_-Mom_

Perfect. I opened the huge fridge and took out the ingredients for waffles. Yum. I made a pile of various flavors: strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, and plain. The aroma rose into the air, and I got started on the bacon and egg. The smell of salt and oil was drifting in waves, the bacons sizzling on the stove. I dumped them on a simple china plate and set the table.

I glanced at the clock, the first time I did so today, I realized. 6:20. Woah. Way too early, but whatever. I sneaked up the stairs and into Emmett's room. Jasper and Emmett were sprawled on the floor- the blankets, small compared to their size- twisted around their ankles.

After five minutes of continuous poking, jabbing, and even some slapping, Jazz and Em was still on the floor, sleeping like rocks. Literally.

I sighed, exasperated. _I now announce them dead. _Time to take drastic measure. I sneaked downstairs and into the kitchen, surprising myself when I saw Edward helping himself to the humongous pile of food.

"Hey, Em and Jazz are dead, so I'm getting ice cubes for their 'miracle rebirth'," I smiled anticipating their expressions when they wake up.

"Can I help? By the way, these are awesome." He said, still chewing. I nodded and took out several ice cubes and put them in a bucket. I slithered upstairs, with Edward at my heels.

Several minutes later, two very girly screams- although that wasn't the first time I'd heard Jazz, I had used this on him just yesterday-, and a long list of new cuss words I'd learned, we set out to Alice's room. I looked in and saw the girls deep asleep. I wasn't surprised but Edward was apparently, with his widened eyes and raised eye brows. He whispered that Alice usually was up at five every day. He grimaced at the end. Imagine being waken up at that time. Huh, I'm describing Jasper's mornings, aren't I?

I stalked closer and dropped the deadly runny cubes onto their bare stomachs. Two shrieks told me: _Mission Accomplished_. I ran out and slammed the door before Edward can. Hehehe, let them blame him. Distinctly, I heard the sound of dictionaries being thrown at a body and a few muffled yelps. Now I'm feeling guilty…

I regained my senses and ran down before Edward can rat me out, resulting in my escape from a very painful death. Twenty minutes later, everyone, including a rather disheveled looking Edward who was shooting death glares at me, was sitting at the dining room table, enjoying what Jasper called "Bella's Homemade Heavenly Goodness". I sat and laughed with them.

When everyone was nearly done, I went upstairs to change my clothes. I wore a midnight blue spaghetti-stripe romper with a zebra print hoodie, unzipped, and gray high top converses. I pulled my hair into two loosed low ponies and put a gray beret on my head. Once my lips were shimmering with gloss, my eyes framed with glittering eyeliner, I was ready.

I met the girls in the hallway, and they both looked amazing. Alice was wearing a little yellow dress, with denim wedges. Rosalie was wearing a red tank top and dark denim short shorts. She paired them with black stilettos. Both of their pale faces were glowing.

"Let's go!" Alice shouted, her bubbly self bouncing in excitement. Rosalie and I laughed and nodded. We met the guys at the car. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and I took the silver Volvo. Alice and Jasper took the Porsche. I saw Jasper's eyes dancing when he found out that he could spend the whole car trip with Alice. I was happy for him, but I knew he was going to be more careful than I am when it comes to my relationship. And he has good reason to be that way.

_Chris_. The single name sent an old piercing pain into my chest, but I shook off the feeling. This was time to be enjoying myself. This was the time to have fun. This was the time to account for all those experiences I was kept from when I was with _him_.

Shopping with Alice was described best by one word. _Fatal_. No, it actually wasn't that bad, but if I was someone who disliked shopping. I would have perished in the attempt to enjoy myself. Alice dragged us from shop to shop, like a tornado of destruction, the bags in the guys' hands expanding exponentially.

At lunch, we were allowed a minimum of twenty minutes to eat and relax. Then the vortex pulled us in again. Ten hours, no, I wasn't kidding, later, we were zooming back to Forks, the cars' trunks full of bags of clothes. There were fifty-seven bags in total. _Seriously_. Fifteen belonged to me, all of which I was forced to try on in the dressing room, and though quite nice, I was not allowed to pay for.

Twenty each for Alice and Rose. And two for the guys. But I got to admit, all of them got great tastes in fashion. After a quick dinner, which included a certain guy- cough, Emmett, cough-'s face covered in mash potato, two coke-soaked pizza, and a bowl of candy-salad-soy sauce mix, Jazz and I went home. We watched a movie quietly, merely enjoying each other's presence, and went to bed.

Tomorrow, Sunday, I would have a chat about Alice with Jasper. Ha, it was going to be _so_ much fun.

JPOV (a quiet twist)

Shopping with Alice.

It was tiring but rewarding to see her small face light up with energy and happiness. She was my soul mate. I could already sense that, I had already known that the second I laid my eyes on her. But I had a more pressing problem.

_Bella_.

She was tougher than anyone of them know. The tear in her heart had just finished healing merely months ago. And this new guy was trying to worm his way in. Edward was nice, but the way he treats girls I would not allow. Until he proves himself, to both Bella and me, I would be keeping a constant eye on him.

Screw him being my soul mate and my new best friend's brother, if he hurt her, I would make him wish her had never been born. It took all I could to not kill that bastard, _Chris_. But I still injured him enough to send him to the hospital, I remembered with grim satisfaction.

Bella looked so happy now, her face lit up with energy, though as not much as Alice, more than I had seen since him. She was falling for him, and she knew it, subconsciously. She would get her happy ending, she deserved that. But before I can completely trust him with her, they are not going to be together.

Alice, her name made me smile every time. The little bundle of energy. She lights up my day. Bella's going to interrogate me about her tomorrow, I could just tell.

Telepathy, didn't I tell you?

AN: Hello Again!

How did you like my other story, The Diamond? If you haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for?

I'll be updating soon on both stories!

Jacob Alert! He'll be coming soon! Should he be gay or with Nessie? Leave your answer in the reviews. If I update tomorrow, it'll probably The Diamond since I want to let the "poll" run a while.

Review guys! I 3 ya all =)


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Past, and Opening Again

BPOV

"Jasper," I called after breakfast. Today was Sunday- also known as Lazy Day. Jasper was currently lying on the sofa, feet propped up against the arm.

"Yeah?" Jasper's muffled voice came from the living room. He was probably on his usual Sunday routine- eating chips and watching TV all day. Typical couch potato. If he didn't play sports, I doubt he could maintain his good looks.

"Spill." It was all I had to say. He knew exactly what I was talking about. Telepathy, remember? I shoved his feet onto the ground and sat down next to him.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, exasperated. Jasper was not one to talk about himself. All I knew about him was because I was there with him. We went through everything together.

"I like Alice," he stated simply. Jasper wasn't hopeful that I'd drop the subject. He knew that I would pursue all the detail like the girl I am, and part of him was exploding to tell.

"Everything, you dummy," I looked at him straight in the eyes. His piercing blue met my brown and I saw the gate open. And the words came spilling out.

"I… don't know. I've never felt this way before. The force I felt for her was stronger than gravity. More inevitable than the sun rising. The moment I saw her, she was the one that held me to Earth. She was my missing puzzle, my true other half. We belonged together; I saw in her eyes that she felt the connection too. She was my soul mate. I love her." Jasper said, as sure as ever, the love pouring out, satiating the air.

I had known this already, had seen the love, the piece of string- more like metal cables- that tied them together, had seen the pureness in their love, had seen their future together, but I was still shocked.

Jasper was quiet. He hid his emotions well; I was one of the few that knew the true him. Like me, Jazz set up a wall in front of people. We purposely made ourselves double-faced. It was behind the mask where we found sanctuary and peace. Where we hid from heartbreaks and hurt. Where our true selves exist, in dormant.

We let the wall fall occasionally, but it always ends up in tears. But we were strong. We made the effort to build up the wall again, waiting for the next person to melt it.

Joy swelled in my heart at the thought him, not letting the wall down, but including another behind it, forever. To see Jasper find the "one". Alice was one lucky girl, and Jasper was a lucky guy. My best guy friend- my childhood friend, my first best friend- and my best girl friend –his first true love, the one who opened our heart's walls so easily- together.

I smiled at him, his love affecting, making my face glow. I conveyed my blessing and congratulation through my eyes, and his eye lit up at my approval.

"Bella, I was thinking… I need to tell Alice everything. Every single detail, including those that we hid. I could tell that she wanted to ask about us." Jasper said, his eyes asking for permission, for the details not only include, but me, and all our heartbreaks. I nodded. I would trust Alice with everything.

"She has a right to know. She's one of my best friends now, not to mention yours." He smiled at that, his eyes slightly troubled. One particular memory was one that neither of us ever wanted to bring up again, the deepest scar that had scabbed on my heart. And our pain was one.

I kissed his cheeks swiftly. "She'll understand. You'll be happy. I can see it. You deserve it."

"As do you," Jasper whispered. I had just repeated the sentence he would say every time I remembered Chris.

_Chris_.

_Flashback_

Bella- 15 Jasper- 16

"Come on, you're ready, you could do this for me," Chris murmured, his gray eyes piercing with passion, though I had always doubt the true intention hidden behind the veil in his eyes.

"No…" I whispered, looking away from his hypotonic eyes. Every time I stared into the gray, it was as if I was a bird, caught in the snake's gaze.

"Please… I love you," his sweet breathe was on my face.

"No. Stop." He glared at me, all pretense of love dropped, the hatred piercing my heart. After a long second, he smoothed back into his façade, but I'd already known.

"I'll see you tomorrow, you will be ready." He walked out without a backward glance.

The next day at school I overheard Chris and his friends talking. About me.

"I told you she wasn't easy, looks like you'll owe me some cash." One of Chris's jock buddy said, laughing raucously

"She'll succumb, no one escapes me. I'll get her in bed in no time." Chris's smooth voice rang out. _I knew it_. Tears started filling my eyes.

"Sure, sure, that'd what you've been saying."

"Shut up! I'll get her. I spent too much time, not to mention money, to stop now." Chris kicked a trashcan, and the contents came spilling out.

I couldn't hear anymore.

"Stop. We're over." I walked out and said as calmly as I could; I felt like my system was shutting down, my face an emotionless mask. So the wall was rebuilding already.

He gave me a murderous glare and glowered.

"You are not leaving me."

"I am." I repeated, blankness still seeping through my mind. "I'll get Jazz, if that's what you want."

"Uh…fine! You weren't even worth it. Katrina and Lizzie was so much easier anyways. I never even loved you!" he shouted. The part about not loving me barely hurt, but the part about my so-called "best friends" stung hard. My hands started trembling.

"Bye." I said simply.

"Bitch," I heard him mutter, "I hate you."

I walked away, not bothering to wipe the silent tears streaming down my face.

I ran home straight to Jasper and told him everything, sobbing all the while. He just held me and listened.

_End Flashback_

A week later, Chris was kicked off the basketball team and suspended for drug use and cheating, but I knew all the credit goes to Jasper. He never said anything, but I saw him sneaking around. I thanked him with my eyes. He understood.

Two weeks later, Katrina and Lizzie got dumped and came crawling back to me, apologizing. I didn't forgive them.

Three weeks later, Jasper and I was basking in the excitement of one party. We weren't high, we weren't drunk, but we had our first time- with each other.

Afterwards, we decided to never mention it unless absolutely necessary. But I secretly thought it was rather amazing, just without the right kind of love. I knew he thought so too.

I was brought back to the present by Jasper's arm around me, his thumb wiping the tears I never noticed running down my cheek. He kissed my cheek, trying to calm me down.

"Sorry… I just remembered…" I trailed off; by his darkened eyes, he too remembered. He smiled soothingly, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I don't think he ever forgave him.

We spent the rest of the afternoon pigging out on ice cream and America's Funniest Home Video.

The door bell rang at exactly five. Jasper opened the door and in bounded Alice, who gave him a warm hug and skipped to me, giving me a hug, too.

"Jazz, Bella. We're going to dinner together!" she sang, her high soprano voice echoing in the room. I noticed Jasper was still frozen in the position where she gave him his hug. I smiled; he was such a lovesick teenager.

"Jeez, Alice, I could dress myself." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, but what fun it is to get ready by yourself? Rose would've came, but Emmett tied her up." She giggled. God, I do not want to know what she meant by that last sentence.

She gave me the puppy pout. I sighed. There is no way to escape Hurricane Alice. "Jazz, get dressed too, or else I'll send Alice after you." Jasper shivered. I doubt it was from fear; for some reason, I wish I couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking now. But, unfortunately, I could. He was thinking what all teenage boys think about. Enough said.

I took a quick shower and dressed in a short navy dress. I t landed three inches above my knee and had a big bow at the chest. I let my hair spray out behind my back. Alice forced me into a pair of five inch strappy black heels. She also did my makeup.

Alice was dressed in a bubbly hot pink dress. She paired hers with white heels similar to mine. We grabbed our coats and bags and headed downstairs. Jasper's jaw dropped a little and his eyes burned with the tiniest amount of desire that only I could see. Ugh, I shuddered. I seriously do not want to know what's on his mind right now. He is an eighteen year old high school boy.

Alice dragged us into her canary yellow Porsche. At one hundred twenty miles an hour, we raced to Port Angeles. In front of La Bella Italia, three familiar faces greeted us- Edward, Rose, and Emmett. Actually, Edward greeted us. Rose and Emmett were a little… preoccupied. In other words, they were in an intense make out session that could melt an icy mountain.

The host greeted us, her eyes lingering over my handsome best friend and Edward. Emmett and Rose were still sucking faces, so I think she got the idea. She was unnaturally blonde, a bit too skinny, with a clear inch of make up on her face, and her plastic nose pointed in the air. She winked at Edward, seeing the way little Alice clung to Jazz's arm.

I smiled at that; Alice really know how to keep them away. Edward saw my smile and his face fell a little. I looked pointedly at Alice and Jasper, and his face lit up again. Perhaps a little too much, because I saw the female host take that as an encouragement and shove her female stuff in his face- not too subtly, I might add. I couldn't stop the giggles when I saw his face. He looked like he just stepped on poo _and_ smelled rotten fish.

"Your server will be right out," her nasal voice made me winced a little. It reminded me a little of Katrina and Lizzie; I don't know how I'd ever counted them as my friends, much less best friends. I grimaced and watched Jasper copy, making the connection, too.

"Hello, I'll be your waiter today, m' name's Mike," Oh no, Mike Newton, the freak that stalks me in school. Wouldn't you just look at my extremely good luck?

"Bella!" I groaned. Please don't try to hit on me today. Pretty, pretty please, with cherry on the top?

"Uh, hi Mike," I mumbled, trying not to look too annoyed. He wasn't a bad guy, just irritating to the point where I just want to rip his head off. I saw Edward shoot daggers at him with his eyes. Hmmm… someone's jealous. I rather liked that.

"Newton, hurry up and get us to our table." Edward all but growled out. The sound was incredibly… sexy. _Smack_, I mentally slapped myself. _Stop thinking like that. Just because he looked mighty fine not just today, but any day, doesn't mean you have to fawn over him! _With the way I'm staring, it might just be a lost cause.

Mike looked terrified and took us to our table without another word. Pussy.

We ordered our drink and chatted randomly for a while. I gestured for Rose to follow me to the restroom.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… Why did you tense up on our first day?" I mumbled out.

"Oh…" she looked embarrassed, "I just saw Emmett waving at you, and you looked different… Too pretty. I got defensive, I guess." She was looking down now.

"Oh. I thought there was something wrong with me. Plus, with you, Emmett would never look at another female." It was true, Rosalie was drop-dead gorgeous. She smiled and we went back to our seat. Jasper raised his eyebrows. _Nothing_, I told him with my eyes. Hehehe, I think we're more like twins than best friends.

When our food arrived, we all dug in. I just ordered a child sized pasta, as I spent the whole day pigging out on ice cream and chips. Jasper, being a guy, ate the huge amount he ate every time. It was good time, seeing a circle of friends, chatting and smiling.

I opened my heart again, as did Jasper. _Hopefully, there won't be a scar this time._

**AN: Hmm… no Jacob yet, I wanted to introduce the ex-boyfriend first. I don't think he'll be appearing again, but who knows? There might be flashbacks though.**

**Bella and Jasper, yup their relationship was kinda complicated in the past. Heavy Jazz in this chapter. He took up half of it! **

**And I'm trying to fit Jake in soon. Right now it was gay in the lead by a little. **

**I forgot if I wrote about Mike already, maybe not, but he's here now. What's a story without Edward glaring at Mike?**

**Review, my fellow readers! Love you all =)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reaction and Confrontation

BPOV

It was still early when I woke up. I groaned. _Monday_.

I quickly dressed in today's outfit: a gray lacy cami, half-buttoned blue and white plaid blouse, a black studded denim mini, and silver leggings with a pair of black leather knee-high boots. My hair straightened with a streak of navy hair mascara. I made breakfast and woke Jasper up. After an hour of killing time with Wuthering Heights, we arrived at school in our silver BMW. Jazz parked next to the silver Volvo. Waiting for us, was our bouncy friends- well, at least in the terms of Alice and Emmett. I was chatting with Alice and Rose about a new online shopping site I found when Edward dragged me away, mumbling about needing to "talk".

"What?" I pretended to be annoyed, but I was really confused and a little thrilled. _Lost cause, I've fallen for the player_. It's been four days and I've already failed. Fallen to the beautiful, funny, perfect in every way green-eyed Greek god.

He smirked, so he probably saw through my mask. I'm losing my touch too. "Did you remember promising me something on Friday?" he asked, his emerald eyes scorching. Crap, the sitting in lap thing. As much as I want, I couldn't make myself furious, or even annoyed. It actually made me… happy, the promise.

"Yeah, you asked if I'd sit in your lap tomorrow, and today is Monday," I decided to play with him. It made me rather flattered that he was so nervous he forgot it was Friday. He pouted.

"Please?? Pretty, pretty, please?" Awww… he was just way too cute for his own benefit.

"Haha, sure. I was just playing with you a little." His eyes glazed over a second, then he looked away. His cheeks were pink, but why would he be embarrassed?

"Okay, I got to get to first period. Bye." Then I did something I'd never imagined I'd do, I kissed his cheeks. He stopped breathing and his face turned pink again. He opened his mouth, then closed it. With him gaping at me, eyes wide, he looked like a gold fish. A very attractive one, that is.

"You're my friend now," I said smiling, as an explanation. He was still stunned, so I just gave him a quick hug before going to first period with Emmett.

"Ohh," Emmett said wagging his eye brows suggestively, "I saw you and Eddie."

"Shut up, we're just friends. I'd give you a kiss on the cheeks too, but I have to ask Rose first," I snapped, then added, "Plus, I was surprised you even noticed. Weren't you guys… occupied?"

"Yeah," Emmett boomed enthusiastically, "we were just kissing, and then she was…" I cut him off.

"Ugh, please Emmett. I do not want to know."

EPOV (I gotta let u see his reaction to Bella's little kiss!)

I dragged Bella away from Rose and Alice to talk about what I'd asked on Friday. She stumbled along. Damn, she looked sexy today. The blouse shaped along her curves, and the studded mini was pure badass. The leather boots made me drool. She'd straightened her hair today, and it was so glossy. The blue in her hair made her look slightly punk but fun. I usually don't notice when girls change their hair or anything, but with Bella I'd notice if she trimmed a 1/4 inch off her hair.

I noticed Jasper was staring sternly at us, his eyes tight. His hands were clenched and his lips pressed into a straight line. His blue irises were darkened, almost black. I wonder what his problem was. It's not like they're together, right?

"What?" she asked, annoyed. I smirked, trying to convince myself that she was only annoyed because she really enjoyed talking about whatever it was they were talking about.

"Did you remember promising me something on Friday?" I saw a flash of happiness in her eyes before it was replaced by exasperation. Hmm… probably my imagination.

"Yeah, you asked if I'd sit in your lap tomorrow, and today is Monday." Crap. I forgot it was Friday, now she's probably laughing at me. _Edward, man, you keep on messing up. _I pouted.

"Please?? Pretty, pretty please?" Pathetic, I'd resorted to begging. Her face softened, and she looked a little dazed? Nah, not possible. Must be wishful thinking.

"Haha, sure. I was just playing with you a little." She said. Playing? And my mind was in the gutter again. What? I am a regular hormonal teenage boy. _Who's in love with the most perfect girl on the world._ My eyes must have been glazed, and I flushed. Please don't let her know what I was thinking about. Please.

"Okay, I got to get to first period. Bye." Before I could get sad at her words, she pecked me on the cheek. I froze. Di…d she… just pec…k me on th…e cheek???? Great, now I'm stuttering in my mind. I just gaped at her. Inside, I was on cloud nine. The feeling of her soft lips on my face was heavenly, better than I'd imagined. Not that I'd dreamed about that. Okay, maybe once…… or a lot of times.

She giggled at my stunned face. "You're my friend now." She said smiling like an angel. _Friend_. I was disappointed, but she did say friend. That's a start, right? I was barely aware that I was still gaping at her for the kiss, but she did. She just gave me a hug and walked away with Emmett. I saw them bickering, but it didn't really concern me. My body was still warm with the contact. And I was floating for the fact that she would hug her "friend" more from now on.

Plus, she's sitting in my lap today at lunch!

BPOV

Emmett teased me about the kiss incident every chance he'd got today. Jasper was acting a little strange- in other's eye. I understood perfectly why. Jasper tried very hard not to glare at Edward in second period, but I saw Edward look questioning at me when Jazz ignored him. In PE, Jasper's eyes tightened whenever Emmett mentioned the kiss. I twitched nervously, not enjoying the fact that he was sure to explode at home today.

Jazz was even worse at lunch. When I sat in Edward's lap, everyone gasped. But Jazz just stared hard at him- though his eyes softened considerably when it landed on me- and turned away, ignoring the scene. I explained to them the favor Edward asked on Friday, but none of them seemed to believe me. They raised their eyebrows at Edward, but he shrugged them off. Edward looked at Jasper a little perplexed, but sad, too. I understand, I would not want my new friend to be ignoring me too. At Chem, Edward and I laughed and chatted, ignoring the glaring females in the room. Jasper had told me that he needed a while after school. So I walked to the car and turned it on, listening to music while I waited.

JPOV

Edward and Bella were hitting it off. I was happy for her, but I still did not trust him. Every time someone flirted with Bella, Chris's face would always flash in front of my eyes. Bella had cried so hard that night, and I haven't seen her shed a tear since kindergarten. It broke my heart to watch.

So I ignored them, trying not to glare at the bastard, Chris's, face floating in the front of my mind. I could tell Edward was upset by my behavior, Bella in grim understanding. Alice noticed too, and she asked that we talk after school today, about everything. I nodded and told Bella to wait a while in the car.

And Alice was walking toward me now. Now was the time I couldn't admire her beauty. I was too wound up in the way I'm preparing to tell her my, and Bella's deepest secrets. I grimaced as she stopped in front of me, trying to make it look like a genuine smile.

"Can you tell me why you are treating my brother that way?" She had asked.

"It involves a lot of things. I don't know when to start." I said quietly. Alice wouldn't back down, and she needed to know.

"Tell me from the beginning." It wasn't a demand, but a request. I looked at her hazel eyes and sighed.

"Bella and I, we always had a very close relationship. The way we acted always scared people off. In my case, girls, since obviously Bella is very beautiful." She nodded. "Every once a while, there would be someone that didn't care, and we'd have occasional girl/boy friends. Most of them were just flings, nothing serious. But we both had one where we put our heart into it, not much, but still. Mine was named Katrina. She was Bella's so-called best girlfriend at the time. And Bella was with… Chris." I choked out his name, my voice shaking with anger.

"He was a player, but not on the surface. He acted like he loved her in the beginning. Then he started pressuring her, sometimes resorting to violence, not much, but enough. She didn't fall to his command, but one day at the school she overheard them talking about a bet. A bet whether Chris would be able to get her in bed. She confronted him there, and they broke up. But in the process she found out that he was cheating on her with her best friends, including Katrina. We didn't love them, but it still stun. I was shocked when she told me, but remembered that Lizzie and Katrina had been distant to both of us for a while now. I sought revenge after him, and I got it." I smiled grimly, please of my accomplishments.

"I planted drug in his backpack, and test answers. He was thrown off the basketball team, which was almost his life, and suspended. Would've been expelled, hadn't it been his parents pulling strings. He deserved it too. She had came back running that day, tears streaming down her face," I winced at the memory, "She hadn't cried since kindergarten." I glanced at Alice, but her reaction wasn't what I expected. She was not pitying, but out right livid. Almost the same rage I felt whenever I remembered.

"A few weeks later, Lizzie and Katrina came back crawling to Bella, begging for forgiveness. She didn't. She had her own revenge for them. Bella let Lizzie off easy, just a public humiliation. But Katrina got the worst, for- I assumed- what she did to me. She became the slut and the tramp of the school, and she still hadn't recovered."

I hesitated, knowing that last part was the hardest to say to Alice of all. She noticed, and mentioned for me to continue. I took a deep sigh, "And a week after that, we were at a party. The excitement was getting to us, and we did something inexcusable. Something that never should have happened to best friends. We had sex. But there was no excuse of alcohol or drug. Bella went through a lot of conflict to allow me to tell you this. She trusted you." Alice's eyes were wide when I told her, but they melted into understanding, and acceptance. Now it seemed as if it didn't bother her at all. Her eyes glowed with happiness at my last statement.

"So I understand the protectiveness with Bella. Because you didn't want her to get hurt?" She asked, steering back into lighter topic.

"Yeah, I'm just being a big brother. Bella and I weren't that way. I love you." I said the last three words with conviction. And her eyes shone. She squealed.

"I love you too, you've kept me waiting for a long time." She said.

"It's only been four days," I laughed.

"Nope, I've been waiting for you since I was borne." Alice replied.

"I can't argue with that."

"So, I'm curious. Did you guys ever kiss? Like, other than that one time?" Alice asked, her face curious- just like she said.

"Is that a question my girlfriend's supposed to be asking me?"

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked happily. I nodded. Alice smiled to herself.

"But I'm also your guys's best friend, so spill!" I sighed.

"Tw…ice." I stuttered.

"No tongue?" I blushed.

"First time, we just wanted to try it out- we were eight. Um… second time, yeah… people were talking about it, we were curious," I defended myself, "that was when we're twelve. We kinda… made out. But it wasn't right. Just felt wrong. I remember Bella asking 'What's wrong with our head?' after." I laughed, half embarrassed, half amused. Alice laughed with me.

"So… that's it." I said. Alice just grabbed my arms and we made our ways to the car. Over my shoulder, I thought I saw a flash of bronze. Hmm… weird.

EPOV (hehehe…)

"…just being a big brother. Bella and I weren't that way. I love you." Jasper's voice floated out. I guess that explains his reactions today. Sigh. I was being paranoid, or oversensitive. Wait, did he say I love you? That must mean he's with my sister. I could never be the protective big brother for her, that's Emmett's job. I mean, she was two minutes older than me! I heard a squeal. Yup, definitely Alice.

"I love you too, you've kept me waiting for a long time." She said. So sweet. At least I don't have to worry about Jasper anymore, not that way anyways.

"It's only been four days," He laughed.

"Nope, I've been waiting for you since I was borne." Alice replied. Trust her and her logic.

"I can't argue with that." Nope he can't

"So, I'm curious. Did you guys ever kiss? Like, other than that one time?" Alice asked. What?! What did she mean by that one time???? Did they kiss before? Please answer me…

"Is that a question my girlfriend's supposed to be asking me?" Hmm… they're progressing fast. Wait, answer the question.

"Am I your girlfriend?" She asked happily. He nodded. Alice smiled to herself. Nice that someone's happy. I know, I'm just being bitter because my sister's boyfriend apparently had kissed my crush before

"But I'm also your guys's best friend, so spill!" He sighed. You can't avoid Alice.

"Tw…ice." He stuttered. Excuse me?! Twice! Aren't they not supposed to be "that way"?

"No tongue?" Oh my god, she did not just ask that. Please say no. Please say no. Crap, he blushed.

"First time, we just wanted to try it out- we were eight. Um… second time, yeah… people were talking about it, we were curious," he defended himself. _That doesn't give you the right!_ "That was when we're twelve. We kinda… made out." _What?_ I almost choked. "But it wasn't right. Just felt wrong. I remember Bella asking 'What's wrong with our head?' after." He laughed. I however, didn't find it funny at all. I was fuming. What's wrong with me? I was staking claim on some girl that just saw me as a friend that I met four days ago. Alice laughed with him.

"So… that's it." He concluded. _Yeah, that better be it_.

They headed my way, so I quickly ran to another corner. Jasper glanced behind him, but shrugged. I sighed in relief. As mad as I am with him, I knew I would be the one hunted if he knew I was eavesdropping.

_But what was that one time?!_

**AN: Here you go, AlicexJasper confrontation. And Bella finally admits that she'd fallen for him. I didn't have Jacob in again, sorry. Well, Edward overeacts, doesn't he?**

**Love you all reader, thanks for all the support and positive comments.**

**Review!**

**Don't forget to read:**

**Changing Fate**

**The Diamond**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jacob! Don't try to steal my man!

BPOV

After school, I told Jasper I was going for a drive and wandered to the only bookstore in town. The shop was small, cozy, and smelled of coffee and cake. Old cherry wood bookshelves filled with overflowing paperbacks surrounded the room. As I was trying to reach for my favorite book of all times, Wuthering Heights, on the top shelf, a large hand shot out and grabbed it for me. I turned around in shock. I saw a very large guy with dark skin and a friendly smile. I took the book from him.

"Thanks." I smiled. He replied with his toothy grin.

"No problem. Name's Jacob," he said.

"Bella."

"Well, I have a favor to ask, you seem nice… Can you come to the ice cream shop with me? It's just that every time I go, girls starts to flock around and it scares me…" he looked genuinely frightened, "I'll pay for it."

"Um, sure. I'll pay myself, though." I bought the book and followed him to a cute ice cream parlor a few shops to the left. Jacob was… weird. He kept on glancing around, but not at the girls, mostly guys. I bought cookies and cream while he got a strawberry. Uh… how to ask?

"No offense or anything, Jacob, but are you gay?" I blurted out, blushing after I did so. He looked shock, then he flushed a dark red.

"Uh… yeah… That's why I wanted you to come… There's too many teenagers hanging around this place." He shot a frightened glance at a girl that was eyeing him with interest. I sniggered when she winked at him.

"Hey! Don't laugh at my expense. That's not nice." He pouted. I guess I get the girls' points of view. He really was handsome, and easy to be with. I smiled. _Though not as cute as a certain bronze-haired guy… _I sighed.

"What's bothering you? Boy problem?" he asked, sounding intrigued. Maybe I could tell him… He won't tell him, heck, he doesn't even know him!

"You don't go to our school, right?" I asked, just to make sure. He shook his head. Good.

"Yeah, it's guy problem. There's this guy, but he's a player…" I sighed.

"Is he hot?" he asked, sounding more interested than a guy should.

"Gorgeous," I sighed again, "Don't think about it. He's my crush." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I think he will like you, if he doesn't already. I mean, you are a babe." He smiled.

"That's the problem. He went after me when I moved here, but it was just the player thing." But he hasn't been with any girl since… _Don't get your hope up_!

"Oh," he said, thinking hard. I turned around when I felt the whoosh of air resulted from the door opening. In front of me was Edward himself, his emerald eyes filled with hurt and a hint of betrayal. He turned around and walked away. I stood up almost immediately.

"Edward!" I called after him. Jacob looked up.

"Go, that's him, isn't it?" I nodded and ran out of the shop. I spotted him next to his car in the parking lot.

"Edward," I called softly. He turned around, trying to shift his expression into one of indifference.

"Oh, hi Bella."

"Edward. Jacob's just a friend." I said. He doesn't look entirely convinced. I sighed.

"Come with me, you were getting ice cream, right?" I dragged him to the shop. To my relief, Jacob was still there, licking his huge scoop of pink squishyness. He looked up when we entered and smiled, more at Edward then me. Oh no he didn't.

"Jacob, this is Edward. Edward, Jake." I introduced. Edward looked… mostly convinced, I guess. I don't think that a date would be happy that the girl brought the guy she just chased to meet them. Huh, does that even make sense?

"Hi." Edward said rather stiffly. Jacob's grin faltered a bit. Stop hitting on him!

"Hi!" Jacob said brightly, still staring at him. Well, Edward is gorgeous… I kicked Jake under the table.

"Ow!" I glared at him. "Uh… I stubbed my toe," he finished lamely. Edward shifted uncomfortable under Jake's gaze. Heh, that should convince him.

"Uh, I was just running an errand for Esme, I should be getting home." Edward said after a few minutes of quiet chatter. I nodded.

"Can you come here for a while, Bella?" Edward asked. I nodded again. We walked to his car in silence.

"Uh…" Edward looked uncomfortable, "is… Jacob gay?" he stuttered out. I laughed.

"Was it that obvious?" I giggled out. Edward mock-glared at me. I tried to hold a serious face but failed miserably. He stuck his tongue out childishly at me.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I mumbled unenthusiastically. Edward opened his mouth, then closed it. He smirked.

"Bye for now." He got into his car and left. I walked back to the ice cream shop and saw that Jake got another scoop of ice cream, mango this time. Boy, that guy could eat. He had a grin on his face.

"He is a total hottie, isn't he?" he asked. I glared at him.

"He's mine." I said possessively. Wow, jealous much?

"He was a bit too stiff for my taste anyways. All yours, sweetie." I looked at the clock. Crap, Jasper was going to be so mad.

"Sorry, I got to go, Jasper will have my head if I don't get home soon."

"Jasper's your brother?"

"No, my best friend."

"Is he like me?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No! Why do you think that?"I asked.

"Well, he lives with a gorgeous lady and hasn't made a move yet? That alone is suspicious enough." I groaned. Here we go again.

"Jazz and I aren't like that." I said defiantly.

"Sure, but you should go or else said best friend will have your head, remember?" I jumped. Crap.

"Bye!" I said hastily. Jake handed me a sheet of paper. I looked at him questioningly.

"Call me later, my new lady friend." He grinned toothily. I waved and ran to my car. Zooming at above speed level, I raced back to home. In front of the house was a very angry looking blonde model-like guy. Oh shit.

"Bella. Have you got any idea how worried I was? Who goes for a drive that was four hours long? Where the hell were you?" Jazz stormed at me. I shrank back a bit.

"I went to the bookstore, you know how I am with books." Best to leave out the part with Jacob. Jazz will probably tell me that Jake just wanted to date me and made up a lie or something. Ha. No one's that good of an actor. I almost gagged at the way he stared at my Edward. _Huh? My Edward? Where the hell did that come from?_

"Oh. You should've called." Jazz said, considerably calmer.

"Sorry." I mumbled. He smiled.

"S'okay, as long as nothing happened. You didn't run into pestering boys, did you?"

"No." We were in the living room then.

"Oh by the way, Alice called to tell us that we're going to their house for dinner." We are? So that's what Edward's smirk is about. Jasper drove us, quite fast, to the Cullen mansion.

"Bella! Jazz!" Alice ran up to hug us. Jasper kissed her tenderly. I stared at him accusingly. His expression reminded me that I was the one who spent the entire afternoon away.

"You guys got together? Congratz!" I hugged Alice tight. She smiled back cheerfully at me. Hmm… Edward's face tightened slightly at that, I wonder why? **(AN: Edward's remembering the convo between Alice and Jazz. You know, the kissing thing?) **

"Thanks!" Alice squealed. We laughed and went to the dining room. After greeting Esme and Carlisle, we sat down to a delicious and filling meal, chatting casually.

"Bella, I want to ask you something." Edward said after dinner. I looked at him confused.

"Can we go upstairs?" he asked. I nodded and followed him to his room. It was a large room painted gold, with a large colossal bed in the center, and walls full of CDs and a fancy stereo. The drapes were a rich brown color.

"Uh… I overheard Alice and Jasper talking at school, and I was wondering about some of the things they said…" he trailed off. My face paled. Edward noticed and frowned.

"You don't have to tell me… I'm just curious. In case you want to talk, I'm just saying that you can trust me." He finished, his emerald eyes burning at the end. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.

"You need to ask Jasper, it's just as much his secret as it was mine. And if he gives permission, just tell him to tell you… I can't…" My voice broke at the end, remembering Chris. Moisture formed at my eyes. I blinked them away. Edward reached up and stroked my face. I couldn't breathe; his face was just inches from mine. His green eyes burned into my brown ones and we stared at each other. He leaned forward, and I did too subconsciously…

"Bella! We need to go! We have school tomorrow." Jasper's voice rang out. He usually soothed me, but right now I was incredibly annoyed. He just has the worst timing. Was Edward going to kiss me? I walked down stairs, Edward trailing me silently. When we reached the door, I turned around and blew him a kiss. I laughed, remembering the first day of school, when he had the same expression as he does now.

"Bye!" Jasper and I shouted together.

EPOV

Bella's eye seemed to tear up, and my heart broke. I gently caressed her cheek, and leaned forward. She looked up and saw our close approximation. My heart stuttered a beat as her big brown eyes stared into my own. I inched forward, and felt like I was on cloud nine when Bella did too. I was about to close my eyes…

"Bella! We need to go! We have school tomorrow." Jasper shouted from downstairs. Damn. He just has the worst timing possible. I was seriously annoyed and wanted to continue, but the moment was ruined. I followed Bella silently down the stairs, grumbling to myself, too quiet for others to hear. When Bella was at the door, she turned around with the most beautiful expression on her face and blew me a kiss. Just like on the first day. Oh crap, I bet my face was so stupid looking now. I can't help it that she's so dazzling.

"Bye!" Bella and Jasper shouted and closed the door. I swear, Isabella Swan is going to be the death of me.

**__________________________________________________________________  
AN: This one was pretty short… I just wanted to introduce Jacob. Um… a tiny bit of Edward Bella fluff. A very tiny bit. Next chapter is probably about Edward learning from Jazz the secret and a bit more fluff. And some humor… **

**Review my dear readers!**

**XOXO**

**Juia**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Woah, Jasper. Calm down!

BPOV

I groaned. I was at the best part of my dream involving a certain bronze-haired god when Jasper's loud voice woke me up.

"Shut up, Jasper! It's only…" I looked at the clock, "five in the morning?!" I sat straight up; Jazz wasn't one to wake up so early. "What's wrong with you?!" I shouted at him.

"Alice is here! She wants to do your make-up," I groaned again. I am perfectly able to dress myself up.

"Get up, get up!" Alice yelled in my ear. _Ouch. _When the hell did she get here? She spent an hour and a half picking out clothes a bit too revealing for my taste. I made us breakfast, and then we drove off, me in the backseat since Alice is riding with us. I had no idea how she got here in the first place.

"Hey," I greeted our friends. Edward winked at me. I gave me my best 'dazzling smile'. _Heh, he had a goofy smile on his face now._

We went to class like usual. I sat in Edward's lap again. After school, Jasper invited Edward over to our house. He probably asked him about our story.

"Sit down," Jasper directed Edward and me in a quiet voice. I bit my lips; I was nervous at how he'll react to the story. Edward looked nervous too.

"Bella… Are you sure?" Jasper asked, his eyes soft. He really was the perfect combination of best friend and big brother. I nodded. He took a big breath.

"Bella and I were friends since the moment she was born, literally. My parents brought me to the hospital right away when her mom went into labor. I remember throwing a fit at all the waiting," Jasper laughed. "We grew up together. Although almost everyone thought we were together, including our parents, we were always only friends. Kind of between best friends and siblings. Anyways when Bella was fifteen, she started dating this guy named Chris," he growled out his name, "and they were together for quite a while. He pressured her to do stuff she didn't want to. One day she snapped and the next day she overheard Chris talking to his friends about a bet of getting Bella in bed. She flipped out and found out that he was also cheating on her with her two best girlfriends. She came home that day crying her heart out," Jasper winced at the memory. "He got what he deserved, but I don't really trust guys around her anymore. So if I was a bit… unpleasant, don't take it personal." Edward looked deep in thought, although his eyes were furious, livid.

"Edward?" I asked softly, "Are you okay?" He tried to calm himself down, then turned to look at me, his eyes soft now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… can't believe that guy," he said, his voice a little rough. I smiled sadly.

"He was the only guy that I was close to serious with, I had two other boyfriends after him, but they were all one weeks. Jasper's girlfriends never lasted long… but he was as close to serious as he could be with one of my best friends. Her name was Katrina… and she was cheating on him with _Chris._" I spat his name out. I tried to lighten the mood, "Jazz would always dump his girlfriend before any occasions and dances. He said he doesn't want filthy guy's hands on me." I laughed. Jasper grimaced.

"You should've heard what they say in the locker room," it was my turn to grimace; I did hear some rumors. I giggled as I remembered one particular dance.

"Jazz did let me go to the dance with one guy… He said something about he wasn't the type to mistreat me," I laughed at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked, his face as confused as Edward's.

"He was my partner for this project… he just needed someone to go to the dance with since girls were pinning after him. He's… gay." I looked at the guys' faces frozen in place, before bursting out laughing with me. Aiden was cute, shaggy black hair, brilliant blue eyes, the band type.

"Wait…" Edward said, hesitantly, "I overheard you and Alice afterschool yesterday…" Jasper looked at him, his expression not really encouraging.

"If you've heard this before, why the hell did you ask again?!" He said, softly and deadly. I knew this wasn't the easiest thing for him to talk about.

"Woah, I only heard the part starting with 'I love you'. I was just wondering about the… kisses. Sorry for eavesdropping…" _Crap he told her about the kisses?_

"I did." Jasper said. Oops, I think I said that out loud.

"How did she react?" From the looks of it, she didn't seem too upset, but I don't know…

"True Alice style," Jazz said with a chuckle. I sighed in relief.

"So I was wondering… what was 'that one time'?" Edward mimed quotation marks in the air with his fingers. I blushed. _This is not a conversation I want with him, or anyone else for that matter. _The door bell rang. How cliché, saved by the bell. I excused myself and went to get the door.

"Jake!" I shouted before giving him a hug. He smiled brightly.

"Hey Bells."

"What are you doing here?" I thought of something, "Wait, how the hell did you know where I live?"

"I stalked you," he said with a dead serious voice.

"What?! Who are you?" Jasper's furious voice rang out. Oops, I think he only heard the last part. Jacob's eyes widened, then he bent down to whisper in my ears,

"Damn you're lucky! He looks yummy," I giggled. Apparently, that was the wrong response. Jazz was in front of me in a flash, glaring daggers at Jacob. Jake just ogled him. Edward chose this second to walk here. He shifted uncomfortably as he saw Jacob, but let out a chuckle when he saw him eyeing Jasper. Hey, Jazz is incredibly handsome.

"Calm down, Jazz. He's just a friend. Right, Edward?" Edward decided to give Jasper a heart attack, because he said,

"I don't know, didn't I see you making out with him yesterday?" I glared at him. I turned back to Jasper. Okay, his expression is scaring me a little. I noticed the disgusted grimace Jacob had when he heard about the "making out" part. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jasper grounded out in a deadly voice. I gulped.

"That was so not true, Edward's just lying. Did you even see Jake's face when he said that?" I whined. Jasper just kept looking at me. I groaned. I took out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice, my bestest best friend?" I said in the sweetest voice I could.

"Bella! I'll be over in… well, two. I had a feeling you'd need me."

"Thanks! You're boyfriend's freaking out."

"See you soon!" _Beep. Well, that's one down._

"Jazz, hold the explosion, Alice will be here soon," just as I said that, a yellow Porsche zoomed in the street and onto the driveway. Little Alice skipped to the door and let herself in. Jacob was still standing outside. She pecked him on the lips, and he visibly relaxed.

"Explain," was the only word he said to me. I told him of the bookstore trip. He visibly relaxed after I told him of Jake hitting on Edward. Jacob pouted at Edward's expression.

"See? All's cool. No need to go bananas on me," I said. Jazz rolled his eyes.

"What was I supposed to think when a guy just came to our house and said he was stalking you?" Well, that reminds me.

"By the way Jake, how did you know where I live?"

"I told you, I stalked you," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. He seems to enjoy the havoc he wrecked on my afternoon. I guess… the girls at our old school always told me how hot Jasper looked all protective… Maybe girl and guy view isn't that different. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh! Mom said we have to get home for dinner, let's go Eddie," Edward growled at this. "Bye Bella, Jazzy." _Awww… how cute, Jasper got a nickname._

I snickered.

"Oh shut up, Belly," I glared. "Bye Alice, Edward," we said at the same time, not breaking eye contact.

"I should get home too, my dad would be worried," Jake said with a wink at Jazz. He shuddered.

"Bye Jake," I gave him a peck on his cheek.

"Eww, don't hit on me, you're not my type," Jacob said jokingly.

"Shut up Jacob, just because I don't have a pair of balls," I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard him mutter "and something else…" but I ignored it. He closed the door after giving Jasper a friendly wave.

"Geez Bella, you sure attract them," Jasper mumbled, remembering my other two gay friends at our old school that tried to make a move on him.

"I gotta make an effort for you," I teased. He threw a pillow at me.

"So, dinner?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Oh, Edward

BPOV

It had been two weeks since Edward almost found out about "it". I've been trying to postpone telling him, or anyone else for that matter, and I thought, or hoped, that it was working. We would joke and flirt a little like usual, and Edward and I were becoming closer and closer. Meanwhile, Alice and Jasper seriously went up and gag-worthy chart. Just being in a room with them made you want to throw up and awww at the same time. And Rose and Emmett were just that much worse.

I shuddered to remember that time Edward and I accidentally came home from the movies early. To put it mildly, we would never look at his piano the same way again.

"Hey," Edward whispered and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. It was another Monday, and I was still fighting my attraction for him. Needless to say, it wasn't a battle I was going to win.

We went to class hand-in-hand. That afternoon, was when the time-bomb exploded.

It was almost twilight, and we sat in my room on my bed. I'd known it as soon as I saw that hesitant look cross his handsome face, but I still wished.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?" I tried to look at him nonchalantly.

"Can you tell me about that one time? The one Jasper mentioned?" Edward seemed so hesitant, and a little torn, almost as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

I sighed. "I guess there's no point trying to delay the inevitable." I took a deep breath. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Edward nodded, though his emerald green eyes said otherwise.

I looked at him, giving him one last chance to back out. When he didn't, I started the story that might or might not ruin my chance with this perfect guy, and the friendship that I valued so much.

"After the… Chris incident, there was a party… and we kind of took it a little too far…" I really hoped that Edward would understand, so I didn't have to either repeat it, or hide in my bed and cry myself to sleep. I chanced a glance at him, and he seemed to be… unbelieving and hurt. My heart sank, and my stomach started churning.

"You slept with him?" he choked out. I couldn't tell if it was disgust or anger in his voice. I just nodded.

"Why? Do you guys really just see each other as best friends?"

"Of of course," I snapped, "Did you think I would be so happy to see him find Alice if that wasn't the case?" Silence.

"I thought so." I turned and headed for the door. A hand shot out to stop me.

"What?"

Edward was looking at me with the weirdest expression on his face, almost as if it was pained. "Where are you going?" he whispered in a weak voice.

"Downstairs. It looked like you needed time to think. I would've sent you home to do that, but in your current state, you're going to get into an accident," I tried to lighten up the atmosphere with teasing, but his lips barely twitched.

"Stay with me," he murmured. "Please." The look he gave me was so intense that I had to blush and turn around. I just sat back down on the soft mattress. We sat there in silence for a long time, until the sun fully set. He never let go of my hand.

"You know," he said in a soft voice, "I would've never thought that Isabella Swan would have more experience than me."

I gaped at him in shock. He smiled at my expression.

"I know I seemed like a player and an asshole… At first, I just wanted to see the field, date around, see if I was lucky enough to find 'the one' in tiny, rainy Forks. Eventually, it became a habit. And somehow, all of them started to talk with too much 'like' and wear too much makeup and wear too little clothes." He grimaced.

"When you came, I thought I saw an angel, and it was that exact moment I lost interest in the entire female population of our school… and probably anywhere. The player past definitely did not put me in good books, but I was willing to wait, to wait a thousand years for you to trust me. I know it was weird that I haven't slept with anyone… I wanted to save myself, and it was a piece of me that I held on to desperately to prove that I was not a man whore like most people thought."

I sat silent, absorbing the information.

"I was so happy that you trust me enough to give me your friendship, and my heart swells every second of my life spent with you. You don't have to agree now… think it over. But, Bella, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?"

It was that moment that I knew there was no point resisting it. Even if he ripped my heart out later… I would still willingly walk into his arms. It was apparent that I was falling fast for this guy, and bad. I smiled, unsure of what my expression looked like. If it was what I felt, then there must be a thousand emotions playing across my face: joy, relief, shock, love, sadness, resignation, and a little fear.

"Of course. I would love to."

His expression took me off guard. It was so relieved and disbelieving, as if he thought it impossible that I would say yes. His emerald eyes seemed liquidy today, like molten gem.

"Are you sure?" he breathed, his eyes burning into me so intensely as if he could see through my soul. I nodded, keeping my eyes fixed on his. In a split second, I was in his embrace, so tight as if he was holding on for dear life. He held me there, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck for a long time.

"Thank you," he whispered for the tenth time. "I won't let you down, ever."

"I know," I said, though not entirely truthful. Anyone could see the insecurity and fear in my eyes. "I know you," I added, a bit more definite.

He pulled back, though he kept his arm around me tightly, and his eyes stunned me again with the impossible intensity in them.

"Edward," I breathed.

He blushed, almost looking embarrassed.

"May I kiss you?"

**AN: very very sorry for not uploading for forever. I'm… an easily distracted person... so no I'm not using the writer's block excuse. So please, you know who you are, don't come in at the middle of the night and beat me with the twilight book. **

**It's rather short… and I kind of lost connection since I haven't been writing for so long, well this story anyways, it might not be as smooth.**

**Again… sorry**

**And my first cliffy?**

**LOVE, JULIA**

**Review, my dearies ******


End file.
